


The Art of Submission

by Jennifer_Kaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boss Harry, Bottom Louis, Boys In Love, Cheeky Louis, Chef Harry, Collars, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, Louis is a Tease, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Louis, Teacher Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Kaid/pseuds/Jennifer_Kaid
Summary: It took just a single look for me to know that he was going to be someone special, someone different; little did I know that he would become my whole world.ORThe one where Harry is a dominant and a VIP member of his best friend's BDSM club. Add in a newly certified submissive who has been politely rejecting every dominant for a week now, waiting to be asked by only one man he wants to submit to.





	The Art of Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Have been working on this one for months.  
> Hope you enjoy it! xx
> 
> [Do not Copy, Translate and/or Repost this work elsewhere.]

To a common person the _Sapphire Angel_ seems to be another popular night club with high recommendations and a safe environment, it truly is great. Located in a posh area, the club offers everything a rich man can afford. But there is something else about it too, something unknown to the common folk.

The restricted area of the club opens into a whole different place. Behind the double doors, which are guarded by two bulky men, is located the _Blue_ _Diadem_ _and Sapphire Moonlight -_ a BDSM club only visited by certified dominants and submissives. Not just anyone is allowed here, it is based on only invite and training basis.

Both the clubs are owned by my best friend, David Hugh, the Master Dom of the club. Although, the nightclub is only to overshadow the BDSM club, it still attracts a great crowd, which is good for David's business.

It is not that he is ashamed of the lifestyle and wants to hide it. No. It is just the fact that our lifestyle is still a taboo to people who don't know correctly about it. The club follows strict rules and policies to which every member abides by, going against even a single rule would lead to punishment for either the dominant or the submissive, and even the Master Dom, if he is to ever make a mistake.

The submissives hold respect and a friendly environment amongst themselves, no jealousy or envy regarding the others.

The club is divided into eight parts- the stage where the public scenes were performed, dance platform, the bar situated to its left, common setting in front of the stage for regular members, the VIP area above the common setting, David's office was behind the VIP area, changing rooms for submissives and lastly, the playrooms designed specially for VIP members and the normal ones to rent for others.

Well that was all the basics for now because I have had a much more important thought on my mind for the past week. My eyes linger on his lithe body as he dances along other submissives, standing out like a diamond. He is truly beautiful in every sense of the word, small frame with a thick arse and thighs, curves to die for and his _oh so mesmerising_ blue eyes.

I am not a pervert, certainly not, but how can I hold myself back from watching when such a beautiful submissive shows off his perfect body for everyone to see. It is clear that the boy is comfortable in his body, confident about it as he has been wearing tiny black leather shorts and a sheer black top with Doc Martens since the very first day.

He was eagerly accepted by all the submissives and befriended them quickly, even becoming their favourite with his cheekiness and witty humour. How I know all this? Well, there are perks of being best friends with the Master Dom.

And _god_... his voice. It's melodic to put it lightly. I have only ever heard him once when he bumped into me on his very first day while he was leaving David's office. The boy had apologised profusely, asking for forgiveness for not looking ahead. He had stopped talking only when I had ordered him to look up and stay calm. His striking blue eyes had made me lose my breath and composure for a second. I know he felt something too from the way I heard him gasp, his cheeks flushing crimson.

_Louis._

The beautiful submissive who has made my nights sleepless and my days full of visions of having him all to myself.

I can ask him to spend a night with me, have a one week contract to see our compatibility before signing a long-term contract and have him as my submissive. But the thing is that, he has been turning down every dominant who has asked him since he has joined.

I am not insecure or ashamed that I will be turned down too, but I know for some reason that it will disappoint me highly. It is this weird feeling inside me telling me that he can be someone special for me, but what are the odds that he will accept my offer.

The other thing that makes me want to approach him even more is that I have seen him peeking glances at me, trying to be subtle about it but failing. He doesn't let his gaze linger for more than a few seconds before snapping it down, knowing that staring at dominants is disrespectful.

"At least go offer him a night, Harry. Your sulking is fucking depressing," David speaks from beside me, sitting comfortably on his couch with his husband and submissive kneeling between his legs, carding his fingers through Zachary's hair. Zach, being Master Dom's submissive, is in charge of knowing every submissive in the club, talking to them frequently to ensure that they are well. In last five years of knowing him, three of which he has been married to my best friend, he has become a good friend of mine too.

"I can assure you, Master Harry, he _is_ looking for a dominant. You should offer him a week's contract," Zach says after asking permission to speak from his dominant.

Sometimes I do trust Zach's opinion more than David's, as he knows the subs better.

"Also, I am tired of seeing you here all week," David jokes, earning a finger from me.

It is true, I only visit club on Fridays and Saturdays, but this boy...

"I think you are right, Zach," I talk to the kneeling boy and ignore his husband who seems to find it amusing for some reason.

I sigh and lean back on the couch when lights dim for the first show of the night. Tonight Nathan, our other friend, is performing. He is up on the stage with his submissive, tying him skilfully with Shibari, the ropes do take time to be tied but it is worth it since they are pleasing to look at.

He performs a light but arousing play of a cat-o-nine on his sub's pale skin.

As the show ends, my eyes instantly snap to the vacant dance floor. I search for the blue eyed beauty and a smile makes its way on my lips when I catch him withdrawing his gaze quickly. He is standing by the bar, now pretending that he wasn't caught staring and talking to the submissive he was earlier dancing with.

I look at the two love sick bastards beside me who are busy sucking off each other's face. Knowing that they won't notice me leaving, I stand and walk down to the bar, stopping a few steps away from the boy. A smirk forms on my lips as I catch him looking up at the VIP area and pouting when he notices my absence.

"Looking for someone, darling?" I whisper after stepping behind him and see him tense, a gasp erupting from his lips.

He turns around with his eyes lowered, a little smile at his lips and hands clasped behind his back. "Good evening, Master Harry," he speaks in a low voice, maintaining the perfect posture and respect.

"Good evening, Louis. Care to join me for a drink?" I ask instead of ordering him and he relaxes, his smile widening as he nods.

"I would love to."

"You can look at me, Louis," I tell him once we are seated next to each other on the bar stools. He does look up and I have to remind myself to breathe. This boy is just too beautiful. "So tell me about yourself," I say and watch as he blushes under my attention.

"I am from Doncaster originally and came to Chicago to study, later I found a job here so decided to stay. I am a kindergarten teacher, temporary job, I plan to direct plays some day," he says with a sparkle in his eyes and I can tell he is passionate about his life goals.

"That's really good, Pet," I praise him and smile when he blushes deep at the endearing.

"What about you, Master Harry?" He asks and I watch as he sips his drink, licking his lips after, unaware of how it affects me.

"I own a chain of restaurants around Illinois, the very first one was here in Chicago. My family is in Danville-" I stop as I see his smile lessen when I mention my family, "What's wrong, Pet?"

"Oh, nothing," he neutralizes his expression quickly and gives me a close lipped smile, I let it slide since we aren't close enough to know about deeper things, yet. I notice that his drink is empty and he is twirling his straw, biting his lip and blushing as I continue watching him.

"Would you like another drink, darling?" Club members are allowed three drinks a night if they are not planning to perform a scene.

"I am good, Master," he replies, averting his eyes from my lips.

I let him fidget under my gaze for a while, he does not look like he is uncomfortable or wants to escape, he looks rather eager to carry on our conversation.

I place my hand on his, stroking it gently and watch as he calms down, looking up at me with adoration.

"We can continue our conversation upstairs," I vaguely motion to the couches above and his eyes light up.

"Yes, Master," he nods with a huge grin and I stand to walk back to my seat, knowing that he is following behind.

As I enter the room, I see the smug expression on David's face implying a 'told you he will agree' look. I shake my head with a light chuckle and sit back at my couch, placing a pillow between my legs at which Louis kneels gracefully, I pet his hair and let him rest his face against my thigh, gently stroking his cheek.

"Good evening, Louis," David greets him.

I run my fingers through Louis' hair, letting him know that he has permission to speak. "Good evening, Master David," he says after looking up, smiling widely at Zach who looks too happy.

I talk with David about his trip to New York next week and feel rather proud when Louis maintains his position without breaking a sweat the whole time. I gently nudge his cheek with my thumb and pat my thigh, he is quick to climb on my lap, still maintaining the perfect grace and I wrap my arms around his waist, kissing his cheek which blooms with colour.

"Turn around and watch the show, Pet," I whisper in his ear as the lights dim again. He turns to press his back to my chest and I hold him close, grazing his skin as the scene starts to unfold. The dominant has his submissive on a swing, teasing him and prepping him, using clamps to tug his nipples. The best thing is that he doesn't use a gag, I love hearing a submissive's moan and can't wait to hear the angel in my lap.

I let my hands wander down his chest, lightly touching his thighs, feeling as goosebumps rise on his skin and his chest starts to rise and fall. My fingers move closer to his crotch while my lips mouth at his golden skin.

"Do you want me to take care of you, Pet?" I ask him when I feel his hardness, his eyes are fixed on the stage, watching the submissive get fucked by his master.

"Please, Master," he turns his neck, lips all bitten and red.

I move my hand inside his shorts and shiver at the moan that leaves his lips. He is dripping with precum and I use it to lube his cock while stroking him. He throws his head back at my shoulder, hands gripping both sides of the couch. I keep sucking at his neck, his moans and pleads to come are a constant melody to my ears as I pleasure him.

"Come for me, Pet," I command and he spills in my hand, a loud moan leaving his lips as his legs tense up, before blacking out.

I pick him in my arms and say a quick goodnight to my friends before rushing to my private playroom. I lay him down gently on the bed and lock the door. Taking a vial of massaging oil and a wet washcloth from the adjoining bathroom, I join him on the bed. More of his tanned skin is revealed as I undress him and clean him.

I start performing his aftercare although it was just a hand job. No submissive has ever blacked out from a simple hand job, I will have to talk to him about it. Once I am done massaging his whole body, I cover him with the sheets and sit next to him, gently petting his hair and watch him sleep. He shifts and moves closer to me, laying his head on my lap.

-

"Hey, baby," I whisper softly as I feel him waking up. He blinks in confusion before his cheeks heat up in what I assume is embarrassment. "How are you feeling?"

"I--I... sorry, Master-- I am-," he stutters out, clearly embarrassed from before.

"It's okay, Pet," I kiss his forehead and make him straddle my lap, the sheets still covering his body. "No need to apologise and don't be embarrassed."

"I am so sorry I fell asleep, Master. That was so rude of me, but the o-orgasm was just too powerful, I-I have never come so hard. I understand if you are mad at me and no longer wish to p-play with me," I see the tears building up in his eyes as he works himself up, not calming down when I tell him to.

It happens on an instinct as I lean in to kiss him, to make him feel better about himself. He tenses in my arms for just a second before kissing back with passion, his hands moving up my arms and onto my shoulders. He moans when I push my tongue in his mouth, licking inside his hot cavern before gently sucking his lip and pulling away.

"I am not mad at you, Pet, and I do want to play with you. Don't assume the worst," I smile when he blushes, "Now tell me, was the orgasm too intense?"

"Yes, Sir," he whispers shyly.

"Did I edge you for too long?"

"No, Sir."

"Has this happened before?"

"No, Sir."

"Have you been with a partner before?"

He hesitates for a moment before shaking his head.

My eyes widen and a sudden affection and warmth blooms inside me. "Oh, baby, why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's--- I was embarrassed and you wouldn't have played with me," he speaks with pout.

I chuckle and peck his lips. "It is not, baby, I find it endearing."

"You do?"

"Definitely. And I would have not played with you, true, but I would have asked you out on dinner where I would have proposed you a week's contract, then we could have taken it slowly," I elaborate, pressing kisses to his skin. His first orgasm with someone other than himself should have been special, like after a special date and with lots of care and gentle touches.

"But I don't regret this, Master," he answers, his fingers playing with my hair.

"So will you accept if I ask you out on a date?"

"I will," he replies instantly and I can hear the mirth in his voice.

I kiss his lips again before hugging him close to myself. He relaxes in my arms and kisses at my neck. I have never felt so comfortable with a submissive before, with anyone to be honest. I feel him drawing patterns at my naked chest and I assume he feels the same way that I do.

I don't want to part right now but it sure is getting late. "Dress in your clothes, Pet, I'll drop you back at your place."

He blushes when he realises that he is still naked, so I give him a moment of privacy to dress back as I go to change in the bathroom myself. I had someone bring his clothes from the submissives' room before, knowing that I wouldn't want him to worry later.

I drop him off at his apartment and I'm really pleased to see that he lives in a decent part of the city and the apartment has good security. We exchange numbers and I tell him to be ready by 6 pm tomorrow evening before kissing him goodbye.

I wait till he is inside safe and only then I drive off.

-

Standing up from my chair, I stretch my body and let out a groan. Sitting all day is really not good for health, but I can't possibly change my career now. Initially it was too little sitting and too much work since I used to cook in the restaurant too, but as the success grew, the time decreased. Now I can not be a chef myself, there are a lot more things that I need to supervise. I sometimes do cook in the restaurant here, once every two weeks but it's harder to make time for that.

The staff is amazing. They are polite and attentive, have a decent working environment among them and I miss cooking more often. Maybe once, and if, Louis accepts my proposition I'll do this with him at home.

I review the file David had sent me earlier this morning. It has forms related to the hard and soft limits that Louis has mentioned, and I am happy to see that most of our kinks do match. There is also his performance review from the training he took before joining the club. I am pleased to find out that David supervised his training himself.

There was note slipped inside the envelope in David's handwriting, and I quote: _Take good care of him_ _, he has been through a lot._

That had me worried and made me call the Master Dom quickly. He told me that he wouldn't disclose all the details just that his childhood hadn't been the best. Louis had known Zach when they were together in college but the boy was always distant and closed off. He had moved away all of a sudden and Zach only saw him again a few months ago in Chicago. They talked and became good friends again and it was Zach who invited him to the club.

I know it is not appropriate of David to tell me all these things and the boy shall tell me with time, but it is only in his good nature that he is doing this. He cares for all his submissives deeply and can't tolerate any of them getting hurt in any way. He has made it clear that he will not tell me anything further and I appreciate it, I want Louis to trust me and open up to me himself.

I check the time and put on my coat when it is half past five, ready to drive over to Louis' place to pick him up. I am taking him to _Le Colonial_ , it is a beautiful restaurant with dark wooden interior to give it a romantic aura. It is surrounded by palm trees and has open windows for natural effect. The food their is amazing and the owner is a friend of mine. I could have taken him to one of my restaurants but I want him relaxed and not feel on edge by my control.

After texting him that I am here, I go and ring the bell and wait for him to buzz me in. I don't have to wait long and quickly take the elevator up to his floor.

"Hello, beautiful," I whisper and place a soft kiss at his cheek, handing him the flowers. The blush that covers his cheeks is adorable, making me smile at his shyness.

The blue skinnies show off his legs perfectly and the white turtle neck with long black sleeves makes him look younger than he is. Well, I saw his file so I know that he is twenty-two but he barely looks twenty! What with his soft skin and cute features.

"Thank you, Master," he replies and bites his lip, but I gently pull it out and bend down to place a small kiss there.

"You can call me Harry when we are not at the club or performing a scene, I would like that."

"Okay," he smiles and I feel that he likes that too. "I'll just be out in a moment," he walks back inside when I nod and returns quickly with his coat, minus the flowers. I wound my arm around his small waist after he has locked the door and he moves closer to me while the elevator takes us down.

The waiter leads us to a discreet corner near the windows when we arrive at the restaurant. I feel prideful as Louis seems to be in awe of the place. I sit opposite to him after helping him with his coat and he blushes at all the small gestures. He is too pure.

"How has your day been?" I ask after we have decided on the menus.

"Wonderful!" He cheers, "I love working with kids. They are not as bad as people think. It is easy to handle children if you are patient with them. They are all so talented, not with the same gifts but their passion varies and that's what makes the classes so interes--" he pauses abruptly and looks down, making me confused. I was enjoying hearing him.

"What happened, baby?" I ask gently when he stays quite for almost a minute.

"N-nothing. I was boring you, I am sorry."

"Did I say I was getting bored?" I ask him and he shakes his head. When he keeps staring down, I have to address him sternly, "Look up, Louis. I asked you how your day was because I am genuinely interested in knowing. I liked listening you talk about your work." I stop as the waiter approaches with our dishes.

"Enjoy, Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson," he nods with a smile and also places a bottle of Chateau Lafite in the centre, a premium '75 vintage wine, "Gratification from Mr. Richards."

"Give him my regards," I reply in my usual deep tone and he leaves after filling our glasses. "Matthew Richards is the owner of this place," I tell Louis, ready to dissipate the tense atmosphere.

"You know him?"

"He is my friend," I nod and motion him to start eating.

"So, you don't have like, competition amongst you, that whose restaurant is better?" He asks curiously.

I give a dubious shake of my head. "Not essentially. Mine specializes in British Cuisine while his is known for French-Vietnamese. Just like your students, we have different passions," I tease him and smile when he giggles.

"So you must like cooking?"

"I do love cooking," I agree, "And what about you, mister?"

"Not so much," he pouts but I can see in his eyes that he is not the least bit sad about it, "Maybe a nice dominant will cook for me," he shrugs with a gleam in his eyes.

"Maybe, but how can you be sure that he will be your dominant?"

"That's what 'maybe' was for," he rolls his eyes and I squint at him.

"I think you have had enough wine," I tell him but not seriously, it's good to see him relaxed.

He flashes his teeth in a smile, "I haven't had much. Why? Can't the good, old dominant take a little bit of teasing?"

"Old?" I ask in surprise. I am not old!

"Well, twenty nine is not young either, Harry," he smirks.

"I think I preferred you quite and shy," I grumble but regret when he goes stiff and I can see his walls re-building.

"S-sorry."

"I was joking, baby," I lay my hand on his and bring it up to my lips, kissing it softly. "I like you teasing me."

He relaxes and smiles, biting his lip again. Damn! That does things to me.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get into the lifestyle?" He asks and I figure that he is really curious to know about me.

"I always liked dominating over my partners. It gives me a chance to practice what I like in a safe and consensual way with those who relish in the power exchange too," I answer honestly. "Enough about me. Tell me about you. Why did you move all the way from Europe to America?"

He shrugs and steals his gaze, "I liked it here and always wanted to leave my hometown."

I don't push him to tell more and change the topic to lighter subjects like his hobbies and likes. He briefly tells me that he met Zach here a few months ago and they became close quickly, Zach told him about his lifestyle after asking his dominant and he was eager to find out more and see for himself.

We end the night by sharing a cheesecake. I drop him off at his apartment where I have to remind myself that he has not signed the contract yet and I can not do anything with him outside of the club until then. My libido might try to take things further than a not-so-innocent kiss, but I have much better control than that.

"You sure you don't want to come in, Master?" He whispers in my ear as I suck at his beautiful tan skin, just above his collarbone. I cup his behind and give it firm squeeze at which he gasps and moves forward.

"I am sure, Pet," I kiss along his neck and to his lips before passing my tongue into his wet cavern, pressing him to the wall beside his door. He moans into my mouth, needy and desperate. Oh, how I would love to take him but I remind myself to be slow with him.

He is a virgin, I can't rush him into anything. I have to show him both sides of what our relationship will be; the regular one and the kinky one.

I pull back and simply press my forehead to his. He is panting, eyes closed and a look of bliss on his face.

Shit! I don't want to leave him just yet. I have known him for merely a week -counting when it was just glances and looks- and I am already addicted to him.

"Please stay the night, Master," he begs, a desperation in his voice.

"I can't, darling. As much as I want to, I can't do anything unless you sign the contract and become my submissive," I explain and he pouts, this time genuinely.

"We don't have to do anything, just cuddle with me, please."

It's hard saying no to him. I feel like I am going to ease my dominance for him as time proceeds and it appeals to me. I want to have a normal relationship with him, well, as normal as it can get with involving BDSM. I want to control him but have him tease me and make me bend my rules for him.

"Not tonight, Louis," I reply firmly and his expression saddens a little. I pull out the manila folder from my coat and hand it to him, "This is the contract that I have adjusted according to what we both want. It is not the final draft, you can ask me to make changes if you provide me with valid reasons behind it. I want you to read it over the weekend, give it thought and time, don't rush to make a decision and when you are done, I want you to call me and tell me what you have decided. Now, I want you to go inside and take a warm shower before going to bed. Don't fret yourself over this, read it tomorrow. Will you be a good boy and follow all these orders?"

"Yes, Master," he replies confidently before biting his lip again. "If--if I give you my answer before the weekend is over, can we-can we spend some more time together?"

It warms my heart to know that there is a greater chance that he will accept my preposition. "Of course, Pet. In that case I will invite you over to my place and we will discuss the contract before spending the rest of the time together. But don't rush into deciding, alright?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good boy," I kiss his lips before pulling away, "Now go inside and no peeking into the folder. Good night, baby."

"Good night, Harry."

-

I try not to dwell too much on the thought that it's Sunday morning and I don't have a single clue what Louis might have decided. Although, I gave him the whole weekend so I shouldn't expect an answer before Monday.

After stepping out of the shower, I dress in a simple t-shirt and jeans for the day as I have nowhere to go and set on to prepare a quick breakfast.

I glance at the time on my phone reading _09:18._ Louis should be awake by now so I send him a simple good morning text.

_Me 09:19 - Good morning, Pet! Have a good day. xx_

I receive a text not only two minutes later.

 _Louis 09:21 - Good morning, Master! I have decided_ _my_ _answer. May I call you?_

Instead of replying, I dial his number and he picks up instantly.

"Hi!" His voice is cheery, so it gives me a positive feeling.

"Hey, baby," I reply much calmly and with a light chuckle. "How are you?"

"I am good. I missed you," I can hear the mischievous pout in his voice, "You should have stayed over that evening."

"Don't complain about that now, baby, and tell me what have you decided," I order, unable to not know anymore.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself, Master?" he teases and a smirk forms at my lips.

"Hmm... I am quite busy, and since you don't seem in a hurry, I guess we can wait until Friday to meet at the club and finalise the contract. What do you think, Pet?"

"I was only joking," he whines through the phone. "I signed the contract, I accept to be your submissive."

A huge wave of relief washes over me. I really want to have him as my submissive. "You accept everything in it? Even the duration of the contract?"

"Especially that," I hear the happiness in his voice and it makes me smile.

The contract is set for an undefined amount of time. Meaning, it will last for as long as we both want it and neither of us terminates it. And by hearing the mirth in his voice, I guess we have a long future ahead.

"I am glad, baby. Are you free today?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Then be ready by half past ten, we will spend the rest of the day at my place."

"Okay!" He replies happily and I disconnect the call after saying goodbye.

-

"How come you and Zach were in the same class in college? You are three years younger than him," I ask the boy laying in my arms. He is studying a book from his coursework, I admire how passionate he is about his studies and goals, at least I don't have to worry and discipline him about slacking.

The last two weeks have been the best. Louis is equal amounts of sassy, teasing and respectful, he never overdoes the line between teasing and defying. I like having him around and therefore he spends his time from Thursday evening till Monday morning with me before I drop him back at his place. During the week we somehow manage to be together as much as possible. I could ask him to move in here, but that would be too soon, I should at least give him a month before asking that.

We have done a few scenes in the playroom of my penthouse, and I am truly amazed by how I have withhold having sex with him yet. I mostly trained him by using various accessories and up till now, the cross is his favourite. For a week now, I have made him wear a butt plug for three hours a day, increasing the size gradually. At first, it was uncomfortable as he told me but that's understandable, now though, he loves having it inside him, even asking for a cock ring so that he doesn't accidently cream his pants.

That all doesn't mean that I have held back from using his mouth. It didn't take him long to learn to deep throat and surrender all his control to me as I use his mouth how I wish, but I never forget to give him the ball to hold it in his hand and drop it if he wants me to stop. He says he trusts me to never go over his limits, but as a dominant it is my duty to always give him a way to safeword.

"That's because I was a bright student, Daddy," he answers with a smirk and my traitor cock twitches at the name.

This is another thing that changed. At first, he used it just to tease me for my age and how I always make sure he is attentive of his studies and work and taking care of his health. But when he saw my pants tighten at that, he started to tease me in other ways.

Fuck! I never had that kink before. This boy is bringing out my deeper kinks.

"Lou, be careful with what you say," I warm him and he flashes me an innocent smile.

"Okay, Daddy," he bites his lip to hold in a giggle before turning back to his book.

I turn my attention back to the t.v. and try to will away my erection. It slowly deflates as I concentrate on the news. He studies quietly for another hour before I feel him shift slowly in my arms. He places the book on the table and turns to straddle my thighs, burying his face in my neck and kissing up to my jaw slowly.

"Daddy," he whispers in my ear and presses himself close to make me feel his arousal.

"Hmm, do you need something, _baby boy_?" I play along with his teasing and watch with a smirk as his eyes grow dark, his cock twitching against my stomach.

I hold his waist firmly when he grinds against me in search of friction, making him whine desperately. "I want you, Daddy," he whimpers when I pinch and twist his nipple through his t-shirt.

"Go, strip and kneel at display in the centre of my bedroom," I order him and raise an eyebrow in question when he doesn't move.

"Not playroom?" He asks with a tilt of his head and a pout at his lips. Seriously, this boy will be the death of me.

"Do I need to repeat an order, Pet?" He shakes his head at my stern voice and scurries up from my lap. I watch in amusement as he runs up the stairs, showing off his cute ass.

I take my time in picking the dishes from our dinner and loading them in the dishwasher, cleaning the the counter and walking back in the den to switch off the t.v. and fold the blanket we were using.

When I walk inside the bedroom, I am greeted with a glorious sight. My baby boy is kneeling with his hands behind his back, knees shoulder width apart, back straight, eyes lowered and cock leaking with the evidence of his arousal. This is my favourite position for a sub, more so for my baby as he feels totally relaxed while kneeling.

I walk upto him and as usual, he never breaks his position once while I simply admire him. I can see his smile even though his head is lowered and it pleases me to know that he is comfortable.

"Look up, Pet," I order him and his electric eyes meet with mine, full of trust and admiration. "I want a serious answer to this question. Do you want our relationship to include the Daddy-baby aspect?"

His eyes brighten at the question and he nods immediately, "Yes, Daddy, I want that."

I graze my fingers through his hair and watch him lean into my hand. "Do you want that as a 24/7 power exchange, like the Master-Pet one we currently have, or for some scenes alone?"

"As a 24/7 power exchange, Daddy."

I notice that he is even harder than before, he clearly loves this kink. "How deep you want to go in this kink?" I hope not so much, because if he wants the one with the actual mindset of a baby, then I can't do that, and that would mean to end the contract here. I clearly don't want that.

"I simply want to call you 'Daddy' and for you to call me 'baby', other than that I want the D/S relationship we currently have," he answers without hesitation, making my worries to fade away.

I smile down at him and pet his hair again. "Then stand up, baby boy."

He raises to stand at display and maintains the eye contact as I haven't ordered him to look down. I take off my shirt and let it fall to the floor before taking hold of his chin to capture his lips. He moans into my mouth but not once fails to maintain his position.

"Undress me completely, baby," I command him and he drops to his knees to unbuckle my jeans, pulling them down along with my boxers. I step out of them and he patiently waits while I stroke myself, lust and want clear at his face. I tease him by pressing the head of my cock at his lips before ordering, "Open up," he parts his lips wide and licks at the head with his tongue before I enter his mouth, going deeper until my cock reaches the back of his throat. "Tap my right leg once if you want me to slow down and twice to stop," I remind him before pulling out and building up a fast rhythm, controlling his head by one hand and using the other to stroke his cheek. I slow down whenever he starts to gag, letting him breath before picking the pace again. As I feel my orgasm nearing, I keep the thrusts deep but drawl out the movement of my hips, hitting the back of his throat each time. "Swallow, baby!" I grunt out just before spilling at the back of his throat.

He swallows every last drop, licking the remnants with his tongue. His cock is an angry shade of red by now, letting me know that he enjoyed this as much as I did.

"Stand up, baby. Let Daddy taste himself." I kiss him and moan at the taste of my release inside his mouth. "You are such a good boy," I kiss along his neck and suck under his ear, "I think my baby deserves a reward. Do you want that?"

"Yes, please, Daddy."

I smile and peck his lips again before guiding him to the bed. I lay him down in the middle and instruct him to not touch himself while I retrieve lube from the nightstand. His eyes follow my every move hungrily.

We did a health test after he had signed the contract and since the results came back good, there was no need for condoms, also he does an enema each evening while in shower.

He parts his legs as I hover above him and wraps one around my waist.

My hand wanders down to the plug between his cheeks while I kiss him, playing with the toy by pulling and pushing it inside him, making him gasp into our kiss whenever it hits his prostate. He moans and whines loudly when I pull out the large head of the plug and dispose it beside us.

"Please, please, Daddy, I want to come," he pleads as soon as I remove the cock ring and since he has been a good boy, I can't deny that to him, seeing as my cock is hard too and I am dying to feel him around me.

"You have permission to come, baby," I tell him and stroke him quickly, it doesn't take more than three jerks before he is spilling himself on his abdomen, crying out 'Daddy!' while his nails dig inside the flesh of my back.

I kiss his tears away, and nibble at his neck while he comes down from his high. He is hard again and his eyes are begging for another release.

"I am not going to restrain you tonight, baby, touch me all you want."

"Thank you, Daddy," his smile is genuine and his arms wrap around my neck in an instant, pulling me down for a kiss and let him have a moment before dominating his mouth with my tongue.

I coat my cock with generous amount of lube and pour some at his entrance before positioning myself at his awaiting hole. He holds my gaze as I push the head inside, moaning with small whimper as I push in deeper, inch by inch. I know the plug did no justice to the girth he is now being stretched at but he is relaxed instead of panicking, trusting me.

He is clinging to me by the time I am fully inside him, face streaked with tears, mouth agape in moans.

I don't need words to know if he is alright. His eyes are honest and display all his emotions. He nods once before I pull out half way and push back in, starting a slow pace. The little whimpers of discomfort soon dissolve within the pleasure, his head tipped back and exposing his neck at which I leave deep red marks. His legs wrapped around my hips succumb to the pace as I fuck him deep and hard.

He looks as me all the while I pound inside him, mouth leaving pretty noises and hands roaming the expanse of my back.

I can't describe what I feel. It is not just the pleasure of being with my submissive, it is the pleasure of being with _him,_ my beautiful baby boy. I lean down and capture his lips in a tender kiss, slowing my pace but keeping the thrusts strong. He gasps into my mouth as I hit his prostate with each thrust.

Louis astounds me with everything he does, he lets out a whimper of _Daddy_ and suddenly I lose myself in him, my orgasm nearing me.

He moans between my grunts, voice high and filled with euphoria. "I'm g-gonna--- oh please!"

I wrap my hand around his cock and jerk him along to the pace, "Come for me, baby boy!"

He pulses in my hand and releases streaks of hot white liquid while his body writhes under me.

I chase my release and grunt deep in my throat when his hole clenches around me, biting down on his lip as I come inside him, painting his walls with my seed while still fucking him. He cries out, nails digging in my back. He looks so beautiful, completely fucked out and at my mercy.

I pull out and lay on my back to catch my breath once he goes completely pliant before starting his aftercare.

Louis is high in subspace even after I am finished, murmuring words that make no sense and occasionally tracing one of my tattoos while I just hold him in my arms and watch him with a smile.

-

Louis is kneeling by my feet, his cheek resting at my thigh while I card his hair and gently scrape his scalp, every once in a while I can feel him nuzzle at my thigh in a show of comfort. Zach is in a similar position by David's feet as there is still time for tonight's show to start.

Nathan is here only for drinks and chat, his submissive is out of town on business and our friend refuses to watch the show if he only gets to use his hand for release.

"May I and Louis go dance before the show, Master?" I hear Zach ask his dominant and I turn my attention to the pair instead of Nathan whining about missing his lover.

"Yes, if it's alright with Master Harry, then you may go."

Zach shifts his body slightly to me with his eyes casted down, "May Louis come with me to dance, Master Harry?"

"Yes, of course," I nod at him and he thanks me with a smile before turning to his dominant. I pat my thigh for Louis to sit there and notice the smile on his face as he does so. I pull his chin up and kiss his lips before whispering my command, "Be a good boy and show Daddy how beautifully you can dance. Remember to be back on time, I have a nice scene planned for you in our playroom, baby boy."

His eyes are alight with desire and he nods immediately. "I will be a good boy, Daddy."

I pat his bum and signal for him to go. Zach is already by the door waiting for him.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Louis exclaims with mischief clear in his voice before hurrying out of the door with Zach in tow with him. That boy is in big, big trouble.

I can feel the gaze of both of my friends on me and I know the questions that are to come.

"So... what was that, _Daddy_?" Nathan asks with a smirk while David watches me with an amused expression.

"What?" I feign nonchalance even though this is a lost battle.

"Oh come on, Styles! Daddy?! You never told us you were into that kink," David speaks and I can see his struggle to not laugh.

"I thought we don't shame anyone's kinks here?" I ask in a bored tone.

"We are not shaming it," David rolls his eyes, "Don't try to change the topic."

"How long has he been calling you that?" Nathan crosses his leg over the other, leaning back and gazing me with keen interest.

"For better part of our time together," I finally answer. "This boy is honestly something else. He has this... effect over me. Sometimes I feel helpless without him, as if I am the one under his control. He makes me feel things I have never felt, he makes me want to keep him close and safe, and more than what a dominant should feel."

"I think someone is in love," Nathan sing-songs after my rant and I don't have any reasons to deny but I don't agree either.

"I haven't even collared him yet. I still have to find a suitable collar for him." At this they both get extremely quiet, looking at me as if I have two heads. "What now?"

"You are serious about him," David says rather than asking.

"I am. I think... I think he is the one I have been searching for."

"Damnit! Fuck, fuck, shit!" Nathan exclaims and I have a hard time not laughing at his frantic expression. "Harry fucking Styles is thinking of collaring his submissive? What world are we living in?"

"Nate, calm down. I don't want him to know before I even buy the damn collar." I warn him and change the subject to something else while my eyes stay glued to my baby sandwiched between Zach and Max, one of their friends. He looks sexy, grinding his arse to Max's front and his crotch to Zach's. Their faces are stretched in smiles and I can see his little smirk whenever he glances over here.

His leather shorts leave nothing to imagination adding to the fact that he prefers to be topless, earning the attention of everyone. Oh yes, I have to collar him soon! He is mine, and mine alone.

They come back on time and kneel back at their places. I pet Louis' hair as he nuzzles close to my crotch. He glances up at me, mouth parted in want but I rather pull him up on my lap.

"Did you enjoy yourself, baby?" I ask while kissing along his neck.

"I did. What about you, Daddy? Did you enjoy watching me dance?" He asks in feigned innocence.

"Too much," I grind up to make him feel what he does to me. He gasps but doesn't shy away, rather swivels his hips down to mine. I pin his arms behind his back and claim his mouth, our hips moving together.

The show has started behind us while we almost fuck on the couch. I take notice of my surroundings; Nathan had left before the boys came back, Zach and David are having their own fun on the couch beside us.

In the past, David and I used to share our subs, Zach loves to have two doms or a submissive and his dominant, but I don't think I can share Louis. Definitely not. He makes me extremely possessive, it angers me to even think of him being with another dominant.

David catches my eye with glint in his own but I shake my head. He sighs but a smirk forms at his lips. I turn my attention back to my baby who is busy sucking bruises at my neck, his hand stroking my girth through my leather pants.

"Daddy," he moans in my ear, a sound so beautiful and sensual, "Need you to fuck me."

"Not so soon, baby," I still tease him by palming him through his shorts, making him cling to me, "I want to tie you up to the grid first, heighten your senses with a cat-o-nine, fuck you with a vibrating egg, rim you, and after that I will let you have my cock."

His eyes are wide with lust as he gazes at me. "Please, Daddy, do anything to me, I am all yours."

As soon as those words leave his mouth, I lead him by his hand to my private playroom for a long, long night of sex.

-

I am almost done with today's work. It's half past three and I am glad that I made an early start so that I can spend the rest of the day with my baby. He would be at his flat by now, probably napping after the whole day of teaching kids. Things have been going smooth so far, I have disciplined him only twice at most when he was acting out, which I believe was on the purpose of getting punished.

On Monday I had gone to the jeweller David recommended to get a personalised collar made for my baby.

It is a simple platinum pendant with an oval locket, its under side reading _Daddy's Baby Boy._ The locket has an emerald gem placed at its center. David suggested to get a GPS tracker attached inside it, if god helps something ever happens, at least I'll know where he is. Obviously, I'll tell Louis about it when I collar him, I am doing that for his safety, not to dominate over each aspect of his life. He is his own person and I know he will never be dishonest with me.

Alhough, I am sure that I want him to be my collared submissive, I am a lot nervous too. I am not sure if he will accept the collar and that is what has been bugging me for last two days. I have never collared any of my previous submissives, but also, none of them were like him. I never felt such attraction for anyone. Not even towards...

The knock on my office door pulls me out of my thoughts, making me frown and glance at the clock. I don't have any meetings and Pablo, my head chef, never disturbs me when the door is closed.

"Come in," I call out nonetheless and a huge smile forms on my lips when the person steps in.

"Hi, Daddy," Louis greets after closing the door behind himself and walks toward me. I push back my chair and let him stand between my legs. He places a bag on the table and leans down. I trace the insides of his mouth with my tongue and playfully nip at his lip.

"Hi, baby boy. You didn't tell me you would be here," I chastise with a light spank to his bottom at which he gasps and settles at pouting.

He rests his hands on my shoulders and lowers himself on my lap, "If I had told you then I wouldn't have been able to surprise you." His fingers travel to the top button of my shirt and fiddle with it before popping it open and the one under it. His lips press against my skin, leaving open mouthed kisses before he settles at hugging me and burying his face in my neck.

"What was that now, baby?" I ask him gently, he is never this clingy, not that I mind, but something is off with him.

"I missed you," he answers in a hushed tone. I pull his chin up and see the vulnerability on his face. He looks a little frightened, making me sit up straight.

"What happened, darling? Why do you look so scared?"

He casts his eyes down and leans in again to hug me tightly, his body shivering a little.

"Louis," I speak in a firm tone and he instantly looks up, "Tell me what happened."

He gulps and a nervous look settles on his features. I rub at his sides gently but do not let the stern expression falter, at which he finally speaks. "I w-went to buy some snacks for us from the diner before coming here. There was this--this strange guy who was staring at me. H-he started following me and stopped only when I g-got in the cab. But he shouted something, I-I don't know what, but he knew my name. I was s-so scared, Daddy," he clings to me again as his body shivers and I hold him tightly, not wanting him to cry. I kiss at his temple and whisper words to him to soothe him.

This has honestly shaken me a little too. It only resolves my decision to collar him sooner. He doesn't know many people here, and if something was to ever happen to him, I would die.

"What did that guy look like, can you tell me, baby?"

"Yes. He had short ginger hair, pale skin and about my height, light grey eyes, a tattoo on his neck I guess..." he trails off and I don't need to hear anything more to know who he is talking about.

"I know who he was."

He eyes widen in shock, "You do?"

I simply nod. Too many questions form in my head. How did he know about Louis? Why was he following him? Why is he back after so long? Why is he back when I have finally found my happiness?

"Wh-who was he?" Louis asks a little warily.

"My first submissive," I whisper and feel him tense in my arms, he tries to pull away but I tighten my hold. I know his thoughts are only going to cause a misunderstanding and I don't want that. "What are you thinking?" I ask when he stays quite for minutes.

"I don't know... There are too many questions. W-what's his name?"

"Stephen."

"Does he live around?"

"I am not sure. He left town years ago, maybe he moved back."

"Did he come to meet you?" His voice is small and scared.

"No. No, darling. I haven't seen him since-" I stop myself from saying but it's too late, he catches on.

"Since? Since when, Harry?" He asks softly when I turn mute.

"Since... I caught him cheating with another dominant," I admit in a low voice, looking anywhere but at him.

"Daddy," he cups my cheeks and presses his lips to mine gently, "It was his loss that he cheated on you." His tone makes me look up. His eyes are warm, there is no pity on his face, just admiration, "He doesn't know what he gave up. He gave up on the best person I have ever met."

Coming from him, it makes want to believe his words, and I do, for the first time I believe that it was Stephen's loss and not mine when he crushed my heart. I have this beautiful angel sitting on my lap, and honestly, fuck anyone else, I only care about my baby, he is the only one who deserves my heart.

I smile and pull him even closer, burying my face in his neck to kiss at his soft skin.

"What did you get us?" I ask and pick up the bag kept on the table.

"I got us subs," he smirks, making me laugh.

"Of course you did."

He stands from my lap and pulls a chair over to this side of the table before sitting and unwrapping his sub.

My mind is still a bit disturbed that that fucker was anywhere close to my baby, he shouldn't even breathe the same air as him.

"Lou?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

I notice the ketchup at the corner of his mouth and lean closer to lick it off before placing a quick kiss at his lips. He blushes and casts his eyes down. Even after all the things we have done, these small gestures make him blush like crazy. My innocent angel.

"I don't want you to argue and just listen to me. I will be dropping you off at work and picking you up, and taking you anywhere you have to go. If I am busy then David will be there, but I don't want you to go alone anywhere. At least not until I find out what that fucker wants. I don't want you to travel in cabs, you have declined this before but this time I am not asking as your boyfriend, I am ordering as your dominant. Am I clear?"

He nods quickly, "Yes, Daddy. I know you are doing this for my safety and I will feel a lot better if I am around you."

"Good boy," I praise him and watch as he smiles. Once our subs are finished, I pull him on my lap again, kissing him slowly and passionately. I am so relieved that he came straight to me and told me what had happened. Even the thought of something happening to him scares me. It makes me take a quick decision, well not exactly quick since I have been thinking about it. "One more thing. We can discuss this if you are not comfortable but I would like you to move in with me. I have been thinking about it and I wasn't sure if you would be ready, but this only hardened my resolve. Will you move in with me, baby boy?"

He stays silent for a while and I let him take his time to decide. If he declines - which I hope he doesn't - I will make sure that we are together all the time other than when he is at work. If he agrees, then seriously, I will be really fucking happy.

He looks at me and bites his lip before speaking, "I still won't cook anything, Daddy."

I chuckle softly at his reply, watching with happiness as he tries to contain his giggles.

"Of course, baby boy, I will be the one cooking for you."

-

"Harry?" Louis looks up from where his head is resting at my chest, our naked bodies tangled over the fresh sheets, my fingers skimming through his slightly wet hair. This connection feels so good with him, to simply lay and talk after sharing such intimacy.

"Yes, baby?" I acknowledge him with my complete attention, smiling when he traces a tattoo at my arm.

He bites his lip and steals his gaze before speaking. "I wanted to tell you something. I haven't-- Even Zach and David don't know the complete truth but, I trust you and I want you to know everything about me."

"Go on, Lou," I encourage him when his eyes connect with mine to show uncertainty in them.

"I lost my mother when I was a child, around three or four, I don't even remember what caused her death but I recall crying and watching my father become sadder with each passing day. I thought I lost my father as well since he never even looked at me. But a few months later, he changed for the better and started taking care of me, he filled in the gap my mother had left and treated me really well. He was always proud of my performance in class and we would do everything a father and son did. I was so happy. When I turned fourteen, I realised I was gay and I hoped that he would accept me, I was positive that he would, but I was wrong. When I told him, he took it upon himself t-to-- he-- he used to b-beat me. He said that he w-was beating the f-faggot out of me. That I was an abomina--" Louis sobs and my heart aches from just listening him recalling all that.

I tighten my arms around his body and let him cuddle however close he wants. "Shh, you are ok, baby. Don't say that, you are such a nice person, my good boy," I assure him, rubbing his back and kissing his hair. I sit up and let him sit sideways on my lap, his head resting on my shoulder. I really want to find his prick of a father and make him taste his own medicine.

His sobs turn to sniffles as he continues, "I tolerated his beatings for a year because I just couldn't leave empty handed. I worked a small job and enrolled for a school in America. When I had a little money and got a scholarship which covered my tuition expenses, I left and moved to Detroit. I had to steal from him to buy a plane ticket, I had no other way of affording one. I graduated high school early and got another scholarship for a college, there I met Zach for the first time. He was a few years older than me but he was the only friend I had for those four years. I got accepted easily for a job after completing college and moved away without informing anyone, I just wanted to be sure that my father never found me by any means. Then I met Zach again six months ago here in Chicago, he treated me like a younger brother, forgiving me easily for leaving without a word. He told me that he was married and I met David a few weeks later. We grew close pretty soon and they made sure to look after me," he recalls with a warm smile, and- is it wrong that I am jealous? I want to be the only one to bring that smile on his face. But I am glad that he met them, he deserves all the happiness.

"Sometimes, when I stayed over with them, Zach used to tell me how meeting David changed him a lot; for better of course. He said that he had never felt so free and confident before. A few weeks later, he told me about their lifestyles, I assume he asked David beforehand. He said that he believed the lifestyle would help me too. I was curious to find out so they invited me to the club as a guest. That night-," he stops abruptly and a blush creeps up his neck, his voice turning to just above a whisper, "You were performing a public scene with a submissive. There were many handsome dominants, but they didn't hold a candle against you. I was stunned by how controlling, yet gentle you were with that submissive. I wanted that. David agreed to train me and I saw you around a lot, noticed how nice you were to everyone. I couldn't help but hide whenever we crossed paths, afraid to make a fool of myself. Zach, of course, noticed that and teased me to hell and back about my obvious crush. He told me that you didn't have a submissive under contract but were looking for one."

"After completing my training, I couldn't bring myself to agree to any dominant who seeked me out. I just-- I really wanted to be your submissive," he concludes with a deep blush on his face, biting down on his lip.

Damn, and to think that I was hesitant toward asking him out. I am glad that I did. I never thought that this little mischievous boy could have been seeking me out before I even knew him. It turns me on to know that he wanted me just as much as I did.

I turn him on his back and hover above him by putting my weight on my elbows. He is still avoiding my eyes, looking so innocent as always, though I know he is anything but that. My little mischievous boy.

He places his hands on my chest, grazing his palms slowly up to my shoulders while peeking from under his lashes.

I lower my mouth to his neck, biting at his soft skin to hear his pretty whines. His arms cross around my back, nails tearing through my skin as I keep sucking deep bruises on his tan skin while keeping his hips pinned to the mattress, not letting him find the friction he is desperate for.

I finally pull away from his neck to admire my work, the series of marks littering his neck look beautiful.

I capture his gaze, and my words are sincere as I speak, "You didn't deserve what your father did to you, baby boy. It makes me so, so angry to even think that you had to ever suffer for being yourself. I am glad you found Zach and David, and I am even more happy that you are mine now to take care for."

He leans up and connects his lips to mine before I can say those three words, I want him to know how much I love him, how in love I am, maybe next time. He distracts me easily, before I know it, I am turning him around for round two.

We shouldn't have bothered with a bath.

-

Louis is sitting on the counter while I prepare dinner for us. He is done with his studies and work for today but absolutely refuses to help me cook. He says that we should rather order take out than eat something he makes. Excuses. He is just lazy to learn. One of these days I am going to teach him how to make a decent meal.

He is dangling his legs and instead of getting irritated, I find it endearing.

"Daddy?" I hum and wait for him to continue. "This Stephen guy, did you love him?"

I look at him to find his curious yet nervous expression. Dropping the laddle, I move to stand between his legs, placing my hands on either side of his thighs.

"I felt deeply for him, but no, I never loved him. Why do you ask?"

"You seemed pretty bummed out the other day talking about him."

"He was my first submissive. I felt shattered and shocked, even thinking that I wasn't a good dominant and that's why he cheated on me. I know what it feels like to be in love, I never felt it with him."

He looks down at his hands, "With whom did you feel it?" My boy is insecure and I don't like that one bit.

I cup his cheeks and make him look at me, "I _feel_ it with my baby boy, I feel it every second of everyday. I feel it when he looks at me with his pretty blue eyes. I feel it when he tells me that he trusts me. I feel it when he cuddles with me. I feel it when he smiles, when he laughs, and even when he gets sad, because I get to cheer him up. I feel it right now."

He blushes as I say those words but does not look away, instead smiles so wide as if I just gave him the moon.

"I love you, Lou," I whisper against his lips and kiss them softly. He melts into the kiss right away. When I pull back, he keeps his arms around my shoulders.

"I love you, too, Haz." And now it is my turn to grin like a fool. "Go take care of the food!" He whines with a deep blush, pushing at my shoulder when I keep staring at him with a soft smile.

I chuckle lightly and move away after pecking his lips. I glance at him occasionally and find him blushing down at his hands, a permanent smile stuck on his lips. He is so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?

-

Louis is kneeling by my feet, wearing nothing but a pair of black leather shorts. I have had him stay in this position for twenty minutes now and he is completely relaxed, his breathing slow and posture perfect.

"Baby boy," I speak authoritatively and his back straightens in alert, "Look at me." His beautiful blue eyes connect with mine, trust shining through them. I pet his hair and he releases a soft sigh, head leaning into my touch.

I step back and let my hand slip through his hair. I wanted to do this here, in our playroom at home.

He watches me curiously as I do not give him another command. Shock and amazement light up at his face when I pull out the pendant from the pocket of my leather pants. His eyes tear up slightly and a smile breaks at his lips.

"We haven't known each other for a long time, baby, but it feels like I have known you my whole life. I am in love with everything about you. I love every piece of you, the one which you show to the world and the one which is reserved just for me. You are strong, pet, and I am blessed to have you not only as my submissive but as my boyfriend too. This collar means more to me than any declaration of love, because it is more than just love. It is trust, loyalty, honesty, safety and love. Do you accept this collar, baby boy?"

"Yes, Daddy!" He is sniffling but I can see his excitement, his hands twitching at his thighs.

"Stand up, baby," I command and he gracefully rises to his feet. I walk around him and clasp the collar at the back of his neck, kissing at his nape before turning him in my arms. "You look beautiful, my love," I whisper against his lips and kiss him softly, feeling as he melts into my arms.

"Thank you, Daddy."

My fingers trace the collar around his neck and turning the locket to let him see the engraving. He giggles at the words and buries his face in my neck.

"I am Daddy's Baby Boy," he speaks proudly, kissing along my jaw and meeting my lips.

I pull him to the bed and sit down with him straddling my lap. Our lips keep dancing together, tasting the sweetness of his mouth.

"Daddy," he whimpers when my hand grabs his hard cock through his shorts.

"What is it, baby boy?" I bite his earlobe, knowing how it makes him arch his back.

"Wanna suck you off, want you- want you to fuck my throat," he gasps as I keep assaulting his sweet spots. I groan at his words and pull away from his neck to undo the front of my pants, only enough to pull my cock out.

"On your knees, pet!" I order him and he sinks to the carpet between my feet, lips parted in want and eyes full of lust. "What are your safewords?"

"Yellow to slow down, red to stop and patting your thigh to come up for air, Daddy," he answers obediently.

"Good boy. Now suck!" I lower his mouth on my cock, a little surprised as he doesn't stop when he starts gagging and instead goes down all the way, making the head hit the back of his throat. I moan at the feeling, keeping him there for a few seconds before pulling him up to start ramming his throat.

He pats my leg twice while I fuck his throat, coming up for air before sucking with even more rigour.

I pull him off just as I am about to come and he whines with tears in his eyes.

"Please, Daddy, wanna taste you," he begs with his head bowed, his hands resting at my feet.

I lift his chin up and shake my head, "You are not beneath me, baby. Do not ever touch my feet again." I know he was trained in all the positions and this is one of the begging positions, but I hate this. With any other submissive, I would have enjoyed them begging me in this way, but not with my baby.

He pulls his hands away and I can tell he is ready to apologise but I pull him on my lap and kiss him, silencing the apology he did not owe me.

I grasp both of our cocks in my hand and stroke us, the feeling is exhilarating, making my eyes roll back.

He moans into our kiss, moving his hip to chase the pleasure my fist is providing but stops when my other hand comes in contact with his behind.

I edge him on while he begs for his release, teasing a dry finger at his crack as he shivers in my arms.

"Please, Daddy, gonna come-- let me come, Daddy- please!" He begs without a pause, so close to his release but I deny him, I want us to come together.

My hand moved faster and I know I am nearing his limit when a tear slips out of his eye.

"Come for me, baby boy!" I groan and climax along him, our juices shooting out and landing on our chests. He moans loudly, almost screaming from pleasure before sagging against my shoulder.

I gather our come on my fingers and suck on them, teasing him as his mouth parts in want. Connecting my mouth to his, I swap the juices into his mouth and watch as he gulps down.

"Thank you, Daddy," he giggles as I feed him more of our mixed seed.

I smile down at him, kissing his face until he comes down from his high before turning him on his front and claiming his hole as well.

-

It has been a long and tiring day. I just want to go home and spend the rest if the evening enjoying some nice wine and dinner with my baby but the work in restaurant has kept me busy. Usually, I would let Pablo handle the arrangements for a wedding party, but this is for a friend of mine and I have to get directly involved.

Louis is sitting on the couch, going over his assignments that he has to submit by the end of this month. I tried convincing him to go home but he refuses to even listen to me. I understand his insistence, though, work has been keeping me busy and we have had less time to spend together. I actually enjoy having him here, even to just look at him.

"Yes, Ms. Hernandez, everything will be on time and perfect, nothing regarding food will go wrong on your wedding, I assure you," I speak to my friend's fiancée, the lady has been going crazy and despite constant reassurances she calls everyday to remind me.

I am surprised that I haven't already told Pablo to take over, she will drive me nuts with this attitude, and there are two more weeks to endure before their wedding.

"Alright, thank you, Mr. Styles. Have a nice day," she says through the other line and I return the greeting before hanging up.

"Finally!" Louis groans from his place and stands up to make his way over. I push my chair back and let him climb in my lap. "I swear I will smash your phone to pieces if you don't start giving me the attention I deserve."

"Is that so?" I raise and eyebrow at him and he nods instantly.

"You are my boyfriend, if I remember correctly. So pardon me if I want your attention." He is pouting now and can not resist those lips, so I lean forward to kiss him until he is smiling.

"I am sorry, baby. It's just a matter of a few more days."

"I know. It's okay, Daddy," he kisses me again softly before wrapping his arms around my neck to simply hug me.

He is taking this hard, I know how much he craves my attention and I hate to be unable to give him that. He has told me many times in his sleepy state that he has never been this happy before, so I am aware that it hurts him to spend time apart while I am working.

I make and instant decision. After I am done with this this event, I will take Louis on a vacation, somewhere we can just relax and enjoy each other's company.

He would like that.

-

I reply to my mother's texts while I wait outside Louis' school building. She is worried since I haven't called her in a few days, saying that even if I am an adult, she will always worry for me. I assure her that I am fine and will visit her soon.

Maybe Louis will agree to come with me as well, I really want my mother to meet him. She has often said that she would like to meet my boyfriend ever since I told her about Louis. It was funny how relaxed she was, finally at ease that I won't end up marrying my work.

"Master Harry," a voice says and my body gets stiff, on alert with anger bubbling slowly.

I look up at the source of voice and my jaw clenches. How dare he show his face?

"What are you doing here?" My voice is cold and detached, exactly how it should be with him.

He lowers his gaze, hands clasping at front, "I have been meaning to talk to--"

"Harry!" Louis' cheerful voice reaches my ears before he attaches himself to my side, kissing my cheek and not noticing the unwanted company we have.

"Hey, baby," I smile at him warmly, pecking his lips in return before pushing him behind myself.

He must have noticed Stephen now as he clutches onto my shirt from behind and presses himself to me. I can feel him shiver and I hate that he is feeling scared.

"What is it, Stephen? I already despise that you tried to approach my boyfriend, and now you are here. What do you want?"

"I merely wanted a chance to talk to you. The club wouldn't allow me in and I get it why," his voice is timid, like he is scared of talking to me, good. "I tried approaching your submissive but that didn't turn out well. I had no other choice than to see you here. I wanted to apologise for what I did years ago. M-my-- the dominant with whom I was-- he cheated on me, had been doing so for a few years. A-and when I found out, I realised that I had done the same, I realised how you would have felt. I just wanted to apologise, I will be gone from your life, I promise. I wouldn't ever bother you again, Master Harry. Please, forgive me."

He has tears in his eyes and it puts a slight crack in my walls but I shake my head. "What you did doesn't matter to me anymore. You don't matter-"

"Don't say that, Haz," Louis murmurs in my ear, brushing his hands down my back to calm me, "Forgive him, please. For me."

I clench my jaw but nod nonetheless, "I forgive you, and I don't ever want to see your face again." I turn around and pull Louis under my arm before walking back to my car. I honestly don't know why I forgave him, he didn't deserve it. But then I look at my side and watch a small smile at Louis' face. Seriously, I would do anything he asks me to. He isn't even aware of the hold he has over me, doesn't know that he has me wrapped around his finger.

"Why did you ask me to forgive him?" I ask as we pull on the road.

"Because it would give us some peace of mind. Now, you can relax with worrying over him approaching me again. I know how tense you have been ever since he came back."

I grasp his hand and squeeze it gently, "Thank you."

-

Louis is tapping his foot impatiently, and in any other scenario it would have gotten on my nerves, but right now I am enjoying his misery.

"Daddy, c'mon!" He whines for the hundredth time, crossing his arms and pouting, "We have been driving for hours and all I can see are these weird trees which, let me tell you, are giving me the creeps."

"Just sit quietly, Lou."

"I have been quiet for the whole ride. I deserve explanations!"

I roll my eyes at his antics. What has gotten into him?

Placing a hand at his thigh, I slow down the car and lean over to kiss under his ear, "We are almost there, love. Have patience."

That makes him quiet down, blush creeping up his cheeks. I drive the next few miles in silence before pulling down a dirt road. It opens in front of a lake with an old English cottage overlooking it.

I look over at Louis to find his mouth agape and eyes shining with awe. "That's beautiful, Daddy! Are we staying here?" He asks with wide eyes, looking like an excited child.

"Yes, my love," I grasp his chin and kiss him properly, "We are going to spend the weekend here. Relax and enjoy each other's company. You like it?"

"I love it," he tells me, flashing a grin before getting out of the car and running near the lake.

I chuckle as he bounces on his feet while peering over the edge to look at himself in the reflection.

"Lou, baby, come here!" I call out and carry our luggage inside the cottage. He is quick to follow and takes a bag from me to carry it inside.

"Can we go for a swim?"

"Maybe later. First, you need to rest. You have been working at school all day and then the car ride must have tired you."

"But I wanna swim, Daddy! Please!" He whines and stomps his foot like a child. He drops the bag when I don't reply, folding his arms and stomping again.

"Are you done with that or do you want me to punish you? We will go for a swim later. Now, bedroom, I'll come and join you after putting the bags away."

"Okay, Daddy," he is still pouting but at least he is behaving now.

-

His laugh echoes in my ears as I continue splashing water at him. This is what he gets for pushing me in the lake. He is always up to mischief these days.

"Daddy! Please stop!" He giggles when I pull him in my arms, his own winding around my neck. "I am sorry, Daddy," he is biting his lip, looking at me like a minx. I am well aware that he isn't in the least bit sorry.

"Are you?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Nope," he giggles again, hiding his face in my neck.

"You bad, bad boy," I pinch his waist, making him yelp and pout again, "You have been misbehaving a lot. Daddy doesn't like it."

"Well, Daddy should learn to suck it up."

"Oh, really?"

"Definitely."

"Daddy doesn't appreciate this attitude. Maybe someone needs a thorough spanking."

"I don't think so. No. I think Daddy loves when I tease him, or when I am being naughty," his hand trails down and strokes my erection, it was a great idea to swim naked, "See? Didn't I tell you that Daddy loves this? Already so hard."

"Maybe if baby boy takes care of it, Daddy won't punish him."

"Where do you want me, Daddy?" He traces the tattoo on my chest and bites his lip, looking so innocent, this minx.

I tug him forward by his collar to kiss him, other hand sneaking down to grope his arse. "C'mon, love," I pull him out of the water with me and sit down on the blanket spread nearby, pulling him astride my lap. "Be a good boy for Daddy and finger yourself."

"Out in the open?" He blushes but his cock jerks at the prospect, leaking at the tip.

I smirk at his reaction, causing him to blush even more.

But that smirk is wiped off my face when he turns around and presents his arse to me, tracing his rim with pointer finger before pushing it inside. I watch mesmerized as he rides his fingers, one, two, three- moaning my name like a prayer.

"That's enough, baby, come here, Daddy needs you now."

He shifts back and takes a hold of my cock, slowly sinking down on it. I pull his back to my chest, biting his shoulder as my hips meet his arse.

"Daddy...," he moans in a breathy voice, eyes blown wide. I kiss him softly at first but it exceeds with our desparation. "Fuck me, please," he begs into the kiss and I do just that, pushing him forward on his knees while I claim his hole.

His moans are a blessing to my ears, always so needy and desperate.

I let him reach his orgasm just before I empty myself inside him, holding him close as we collapse down on the blanket. He is quick to cuddle under my arm and into my chest. I tilt his head back and plant a kiss at his soft lips to which he reciprocates immediately.

"You aren't mad anymore, are you, Daddy?"

"I wasn't mad in the first place, baby. I love when you tease me, as long as it is not disrespectful."

"Would never disrespect you, Harry."

"I know. My good boy," I kiss him again and pull him on top of me.

We stay there for another hour or so, simply enjoying the warm sun and pleasant company before Louis complains about the stickiness between his legs.

Showering together ensues another round of sex but I am cautious of being gentle this time. He gets sore real quick and I hate hurting my baby.

For dinner I prepare fajitas, which unsurprisingly, Louis loves. He better tone down with his moaning, or else I wouldn't be responsible for his sore behind in the morning.

Being here with him feels good. These past months have been the best of my life. It is not much of a surprise when I realise that I want the rest of my life like this. With Louis by my side.

All I have to do is find the perfect ring.

* * *

 

**_Epilogue_ **

Smiling faces, loud chatter and occasional laughter are occupying the living room. Our friends and family are gathered here tonight, waiting to finally meet our little angel.

I stand at the threshold of our room, feeling like I am blessed with the view in front of me.

Louis is singing softly to our daughter, cradling her to his chest. How the hell did I get so lucky? These two people own my heart, they are my whole world.

The last six month were strenuous; all the paperwork and visits. But it was worth it, it was so worth it. Once the adoption process had started, it was less stressful but a lot more anticipating. There were nights when doubt would creep up in our minds that _what if we get rejected? What if the mother decides to keep her child after birth?_ But now that she is here - has been here for four weeks, all I can feel is happiness.

I walk over to Louis and wrap my arms around the two of them. "Hey, love," I greet him with a kiss to his lips and lean down to kiss Amara'sforehead, "Hey, sunshine." She giggles and drools on her dress.

"Is everyone here?" Louis asks, picking a baby napkin to wipe her mouth.

"Yes, and very excited to meet our princess."

He smiles at that and connects his lips with mine. When he pulls away, there is a tear at the corner of his eye.

"Baby?"

"I am just happy," he shrugs, still smiling but turning his gaze down to Amara, "You make me feel like the happiest man alive."

I cup his cheek to make him look at me, "I feel the same with you."

Amara chooses that moment to slap her little hand at my chest. We break our gaze with a chuckle, looking down at the little bundle of joy.

"You want all of our attention, don't you, little monster?" Louis cooes at her and she giggles again. "Shall we go down and introduce her then?" He asks.

"After you, my love."

-

 

 

**_ The End. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments :)
> 
> [Do not copy, translate and/or publish this work elsewhere.]


End file.
